my headband
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Bayley is known for many things: her excitement over meeting Superstars she's always admired, her love of hugs, but most of all her headbands. Everyone loves Bayley's headbands. Well...almost everybody. {Established Bayley/Dean}


**Here is another Baybrose fic for you all. These two are quickly becoming my favorite couple to write for. This fic was inspired by heytheredelilaahhh on tumblr's awesome Baybrose manips. So, I hope you all enjoy it. **  
**So technically the title isn't from a song, but when writing this fic I couldn't help, but think of that episode of Glee when Rachel writes a song about her headband. So, yeah...the title's kind of from that, too. **  
**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or any mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

Bayley felt her excitement almost consume her as she raced home. Dean had just texted her and told her that a package had come for her. She had made Dean promise that he wouldn't open it and he had sworn he that wouldn't, but she knew Dean and knew his curiosity could sometimes get the better of him. She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building, grabbed her bag, got out, locked the car, and raced towards the building. Once she was at her front door she quickly unlocked the door and raced in.

"Dean!...Dean!...DEAN!" Bayley called looking for her boyfriend.

"What?!" Dean yelled as he came out of her bedroom.

"Where is it?" Bayley asked trying not to bounce up and down in excitement. Dean laughed at Bayley's obvious excitement.

"It's in your room," Dean told her as he pointed to the room behind him. Bayley raced past him and searched the room. She saw the medium sized box sitting on her dresser. She quickly grabbed it from the dresser and placed it on her bed. She looked around the room for something to open it.

"Need this?" Bayley looked over at Dean who was leaning against the bedroom door with a pair of scissors in his hand.

"Thank you," Bayley said as she placed a quick peck on his lips before she grabbed the scissors from his hand.

"So, what did you get that has you all giggly and a bundle of excitement?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed beside her mystery package.

"You'll see," Bayley replied as she started opening the package. Once she had cut through all the tape, Bayley put the scissors on the bed and opened the box. Bayley let out a squeal of excitement. Dean looked into the opened box to see what had pleased his girlfriend so much.

"Headbands?" Dean asked confused.

"Yes, headbands!" Bayley squealed again as she started taking the headbands out of the box and placing them on the bed.

"You bought a shitload of headbands?" Dean questioned her still very confused.

"Yes. I wanted some new ones and I need new ones to give to my fans," Bayley explained to him as she started sorting her new headbands.

"I don't get it," he said as he leaned back onto the bed.

"What don't you get?" Bayley asked him as she left the room to throw away the box. Dean laid there waiting for Bayley to return. Sure, he could have followed her, but he felt like being a lazy fuck. Dean grabbed one of her new headbands and examined it. The actual headband was a light blue color and was plastic. It was made of such a cheap plastic that Dean could have easily broken it, but didn't because he knew Bayley would be upset if he did. The headband also had fake looking jewels attached to it that ranged in color.

"You want to try it on?" Dean turned his attention from the headband in his hand to the very amused Bayley standing before him.

"No," Dean stated as he placed it back in the pile it belonged in, "It's not really my color." Bayley laughed at his joke before climbing on top of him, straddling him.

"I think it is your color. It matches your eyes," Bayley told him as she grabbed the same headband that he had just been holding.

"You are not putting that thing on my head," Dean told her as he glared up at Bayley.

"I wasn't going to put it on your head. So relax, grumpy pants," Bayley said as she put the headband back in its pile. Dean leaned up and wrapped his arms around Bayley.

"Why don't you get rid of my grumpy pants?" Dean suggested as his hand crept under Bayley's shirt. Bayley just smirked at him before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Your mind is in the gutter constantly, isn't it?" Bayley teased as she peppered his face with sweet kisses.

"It's hard not to be when your straddling me and looking fucking hot as hell in that tank top and those shorts," Dean complained as he rubbed little circles on Bayley's lower back.

"Hmm…well, I'm sorry. Maybe I should stop this behavior and change my wardrobe," Bayley sighed as Dean started to slowly leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Dean pulled back abruptly and stared at Bayley sternly.

"Do not even joke about shit like that," Dean told her. Bayley burst into laughter at how serious Dean looked and sounded.

"I wasn't being serious. Calm down," Bayley soothed him by combing her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry me like that," he said as he pulled Bayley closer to him, "You're not allowed to change anything. Well, I guess you could get rid of the headbands."

"What do you have against my headbands," Bayley asked with a laugh.

"I just don't get why you wear them," he explained, "I mean yeah, you look cute as hell when you wear them and I'm sure your fans love it when you give them one of your headbands, but I still don't get it."

"What don't you get?" Bayley asked suddenly curious where this conversation was going.

"Well, I mean headbands are supposed to keep your hair out of your face, right?" Dean asked and Bayley nodded her head, "Well, doesn't your ponytail do that? So, why do you need both?" Bayley considered his words.

"The reason I wear a headband when my hair is pulled back in a ponytail is just in case any hairs get loose," Bayley explained as if it were obvious.

"Whatever," Dean sighed as he kissed Bayley's cheek, "Enough about your damn headbands, why don't we have some fun."

"Now, are you suggesting my type of fun or are you suggesting your type of fun?" Bayley questioned him teasingly. They sat there staring at each other intently before Dean quickly brushed all of Bayley's new headbands off the bed and flipped them so that he was on top of Bayley.

"Dean!" Bayley chastised with a hint of annoyance.

"Calm down, your headbands are fine and you can organize them back into their nice little piles later," Dean murmured as he started to slowly kiss down Bayley's neck. Bayley sighed at the feeling of Dean's lips on her skin.

"Okay, I'll organize them later," Bayley struggled to get out as Dean's hand grazed her breast.

"That's what I thought," Dean teased smugly.

"You suck," Bayley pouted.

"Now, I thought that was you."

**OoOoOo**

Bayley had found a quiet spot in the back to try to compose herself before she headed to the locker room. Bayley could feel her frustration and anger start to consume her. She couldn't believe that she had lost to Summer Rae. All Bayley wanted was her shot at getting the NXT Women's Championship, and she been given the chance, and she had failed. She could feel frustrated tears fall from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but they just kept falling. Besides being angry at herself for losing, she was even more upset knowing that Dean had been watching. He had surprised her earlier today and Bayley had been so excited because she didn't expect him to come, but he had been able to make it. She had quickly found where she was hiding now because she didn't want to face Dean or anyone else really after losing. She hated losing, she hated it! It wasn't so much that she lost to Summer, which did suck, but just the fact that she had lost her title opportunity was driving her nuts.

"What are you doing over her by yourself?" Bayley tried desperately and discreetly to wipe her eyes as she heard Dean make his way over to her.

"Nothing," Bayley replied as Dean took a seat on the crate that Bayley was sitting on.

"Nothing, my ass," Dean scoffed, "Are you okay?" Bayley could hear the concern in Dean's voice and felt more tears come to her eyes as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bayley told him as she tried to lighten her mood, but she could see that Dean didn't believe her.

"Bayley, you are a shitty liar. Now, tell me what's wrong," Dean said as he felt his concern grow. He hated seeing Bayley upset and wanted to know what had upset her.

"I failed," Bayley muttered. Dean stared at Bayley perplexed by her answer. After a few seconds Dean's face hardened out of anger.

"You didn't fail," Dean argued. Bayley looked up at Dean to see anger in his eyes.

"You wrestled your ass off and you didn't fail. So, Summer won this match, so what?" Dean ranted, "You're going to lose some and win some. You are so damn talented, and driven, and determined. You will be NXT Women's Champion soon." Bayley felt new tears start to form in her eyes, but these tears were from happiness. Bayley always put so much pressure on herself and Dean always made her feel better whenever she got down on herself.

"Thank you," Bayley murmured as she hugged him to her tightly. Dean wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"Hey," Dean pulled back to look at Bayley, "You will be champion and nobody is going to stop you." Dean smirked as a big smile brightened her face. Bayley pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. Bayley pecked his lips a couple times before pulling back and staring into his eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" Bayley whispered as she stroked Dean's cheek.

"Hey, that's my line," Dean joked as Bayley giggled, "Shit, I almost forgot." Dean pulled himself away from Bayley's embrace and turned away from her. Bayley sat there confused as she hadn't realized that Dean had brought something with him. Dean turned back towards her and in his hand was a red paper bag.

"What's that?" Bayley asked as she eyed the bag.

"It's a present," Dean explained as he placed the bag between them.

"For what?" Bayley inquired as she grabbed the bag.

"Because I saw it and I knew you'd like it," Dean responded like it was no big deal. Bayley looked at him questioningly before opening the bag and looking inside. Bayley's eyes widened as she reached into the bag and pulled out a headband.

"You got me a headband?" Bayley whispered suddenly being overcome with emotion. It was a sapphire blue plastic headband with a pretty yellow cloth flower with a dark blue jewel in the middle of the flower. Bayley put the headband on and turned towards Dean.

"How do I look?" Bayley asked him while she struck a pose with a big goofy grin on her face. Dean leaned over and kissed her.

"Beautiful," Dean murmured against her lips. Bayley smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you. I love it," Bayley grinned.

"No problem," Dean shrugged, "Now, why don't you go get changed so that we can go eat." Bayley nodded and hopped off the crate. She placed another quick kiss on Dean's lips and then headed towards the Divas locker room.

**OoOoOo**

Dean was still sitting where Bayley had left him. She had changed into a graphic tee and a pair of blue jeans. She had shown Becky and Alexa her new headband and they had both been just as surprised as her that Dean had bought her one. Bayley had confided in them how Dean felt about headbands so the fact that he had bought her one had surprised both of them as much as it had surprised Bayley. Bayley had asked Becky to take a picture of her with the headband on so that she could send it to Paige and Emma. The fact that he had bought her a headband, something that he didn't understand and something that he knew she'd love, warmed Bayley's heart.

"Ready?" Bayley asked him as she got closer to him. Dean looked up and a smile erupted on his face at seeing Bayley with the headband he bought her on. A couple days ago he had been hanging out with Roman and his little girl and they had went into some store called Claire's, which had made Dean feel incredibly awkward. He had been just wandering around the store when he spotted the headband among some other rather ridiculous looking headbands. When he saw it he had thought immediately of Bayley and knew that he had to get it for her.

"Yeah, let's go," Dean said as he stood up and wrapped his arm around Bayley's shoulders, "What took so long?"

"Oh, I showed Becky and Alexa my headband and then had Becky take a picture so that I could send it to Paige and Emma," Bayley explained as they walked down the hallway.

"So, did they tell you how you have an incredibly awesome boyfriend?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Well, they didn't use that phrasing, but yeah basically," Bayley giggled as they exited the building.

"Now, I hope you know that I don't want to see you wrestling in that headband," Dean tried ordering her sternly, but was failing miserably. Bayley burst into a fit of giggles at his attempt.

"I'm serious," he cried as he started to laugh. Bayley wrapped both of her arms around him and gave him a big hug. Dean placed a gentle kiss on top of Bayley's forehead.

"Don't worry. I would never do anything to ruin this headband," Bayley promised, "It's my new favorite."

"I'm glad you like it," Dean told her as he pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

"I love it," Bayley said with a warm smile, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied as he kissed her lips. Bayley sighed into the kiss.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Dean asked after he pulled away from Bayley.

"I don't care. I'm in the mood for anything?" Bayley answered.

"Anything?" Dean teased. Bayley slapped his chest.

"No. Not anything," she told him as they got into his car.

"Okay, how about that restaurant down the street from your apartment?" he suggested.

"Perfect," Bayley responded as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. They sat in a comfortable silence as Dean drove. Bayley reached over and grabbed Dean's hand. He squeezed her hand and Bayley smiled at the contact. Bayley had been sure that the rest of her day was going to suck after she had lost to Summer Rae, but she should have known better. Dean was always there for her. He always knew how to cheer her up and he had done that today with the best present she could ask for. Bayley pulled down her visor so that she could admire her new headband again. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Dean was smiling at her. She pushed the visor back up and looked over at him.

"Thank you again," Bayley said as she squeezed his hand.

"No thanks are needed," he replied as he brought her hand up to his mouth so that he could kiss the back of her hand, "Just seeing you smile is all I need."

"Even if it's over a ridiculous headband?" Bayley asked. Dean let out a chuckle.

"Yes," he answered, "Even if it's over a ridiculous headband. Just as long as you're happy, Bayley, I'm happy. Nothing else matters." Bayley felt her heart melt at his words. _How did I get so lucky?_, Bayley thought as she let out a sigh of happiness.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun with this one and I hope it was a fun read for you all. **  
**Please review and leave me your thoughts.**  
**~Brittany~**


End file.
